


Prelude to an Eclipse

by merryfortune



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, OOC, headcannon, hype train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun and Moon ring Professor Oak so that they can pass on the message: they'll be there soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to an Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for the hype train.

   Sun seemed to have a cheeky smile and Moon waited patiently. ‘Do you want to do it?’ Sun prompted.

‘No, you can.’ Moon insisted.

‘We’ll do it together then.’ they decided.

   They reached for the phone and the pair of Trainers seemed to take delight. ‘Hello, Professor Oak... It’s us, the new Dex-holders?’ Moon said.

‘Hello, hello!’ Sun said with innumerable cheer.

‘We just wanted to let the other Dex-Holders know that we’re on our way and we’re looking forward to meeting them.’ Moon said and the smile could be heard in their voice.

‘Well, we’re excited to meet you too.’ Professor Oak said. ‘Do you want me to pass the phone around? You called at a good time; it’s rare that all the Dex-Holders, well nearly all the Dex-Holders, are at one place.’

‘Just put us on speaker.’ Sun yelled.

‘Indoor voice, Sun.’ Moon reprimanded.

‘I know, I know. I just can’t HELP IT SOMETIMES!’ Sun yelled.

‘Goodness gracious, you two seem rowdy. You’ll fit right in.’ Professor Oak said.

   In the background of the phone line, the two newest Dex-Holders could hear Professor Oak press a button on his phone and position it so that all the other Dex-Holders could join in. Sun and Moon heard footsteps and murmurs, excited and cheery.

   ‘Hello? Can you hear me? It’s Red.’

‘Hello Red!’ Sun shouted.

‘We can hear you loud and clear.’ Blue said, snarky.

‘When do you think you’ll get here? We’re all keen to meet you.’ Yellow chirruped.

‘This late holiday season.’ Sun and Moon announced and their fellow Dex-Holders were ecstatic.

‘That’s still a few months. At least nine.’ Silver reminded.

‘Oh who cares? We’ll party harder than usual then.’ Gold pointed out.

‘Not if you care about your health.’ Crystal said, like a stern mother.

‘Woohoo! Fresh meat!’ Sapphire cheered.

‘Don’t be rude.’ Ruby snapped.

‘Let her have her fun. She’s not wrong.’ Emerald said.

‘She is too being rude. Sun and Moon are our new guests, we have to be polite.’ Platinum said.

‘We’ll be able to come with so many new jokes, won’t we?’ Pearl pointed out to Diamond.

‘Yup, and I bet they have really nice food where Sun and Moon come from, right?’

‘Yeah, it’s pretty good.’ Sun agreed.

‘Fantastic!’ Black yelled.

‘I bet the scenery is gorgeous in Sun and Moon’s region. Black, we should take a business trip there. I bet we could branch out from Unova. Does that sound like a good idea? Black, are you listening... nope.’ White prattled.

   There was something like a foghorn in the background that concerned Sun and Moon. ‘Let him have his fun.’ Whi-Two murmured.

‘But it’s embarrassing when he gets this way.’ Lack-Two complained.

‘He’s not nearly as embarrassing as Y when she’s excited.’ X pointed out.

‘Am not!’ Y retorted.

   Sun and Moon laughed and the speaker was turned off. ‘Sorry about that. As you can see, it doesn’t take much to derail conversations when everyone’s here.’ Professor Oak apologised.

‘No, it’s fine. We really are gonna fit in, right, Moon?’ Sun said.

‘Yes, well, we can’t wait to come over. We’ll try and get to Pallet Town as fast as we can but there’s still much we have to handle back home. Bye, we’ll see you when we see you.’ Moon said.

   The phone was turned off but nothing could turn off the grins on Sun and Moon’s faces.


End file.
